


Devine creatures

by yaya1029



Series: Centaur AU [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Centaur Charles, Centaur Erik, Centaurs, Deer butt, Fanart, Horns, Horse Butt, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, goat butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaya1029/pseuds/yaya1029
Summary: Some animal butts, horns and flourish greens.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Centaur AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735432
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"Stay alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel Charles suits spring, and Erik belongs to those who operate winter with their bad temper!


End file.
